What Really Happens In The Hokage’s Office
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: Naruto became Hokage, and now is married to Hinata, she works there with him. But what really happens when they’re together there, alone? One Shot. A bit OOC and drabble. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!


_**What Really Happens In The Hokage's Office**_

_**By Eternally Broken**_

**Naruto became Hokage, and now is married to Hinata, she works there with him. But what really happens when they're together there, alone? One Shot. A bit OOC and drabble.**

--------------------------------

Our familiar blonde haired and blue eyed ninja now Hokage was sitting at his desk, his feet propped on the table and paper work surrounding him. His head was tilted back and he was snoring away into dream land…Peaceful, so peaceful he looked.

"Naruto-sama…" A pause.

"Naruto-sama, please wake up." Another pause from the dark haired and white eyed Hyuga, who was now Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto-sama?" She asked again her face inching closer to his in her tries to awaken her sleeping husband.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" She finally yelled along with four other ninja who were standing behind her.

"WHA! OROCHIMARU! BUT HE'S DEAD!" Naruto had jumped onto the table, he was holding his chair over his head and looking around wildly.

The four Jounin laughed watching him, Hinata giggled lightly.

"Gomen, Naruto-sama. You had a meeting, I had to wake you." His 22 year-old, wife said. He groaned and put the chair back and jumped off the table taking his seat again.

"Hai, hai. I understand." He yawned loudly and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright…" He began explaining the next mission that the jounin were to go on. Hinata sneaked by and picked up some of the paper work on his desk and walked off with it.

--------------------------------

Hinata had gone through all his paper work, she sorted it to piles of things he had to read and sign and things he had to decide on. She put those on the bottom. She walked to the door and pushed it open, she heard a thump then a groan and looked behind it to see the blonde Hokage curled up on the ground holding his pride.

"Naruto-sama?"

--------------------------------

"Muahahaha! I shall get Hinata back for waking me during my dream. Oh that was such a good one to. I should give ero-senin that for his books. Hinata kawaii…" He had a slight drool on his face from remembering the dream, he shook his head and positioned the small step ladder just where Hinata would open the door, and not to close either.

He heard her coming and got on the step ladder, positioning himself at just the right place. The door swung open and to his horror it opened wider than expected. It hit him at his manhood and he fell off the mini ladder and lied there curled up into a little ball.

--------------------------------

"Naruto-sama? Are you alright?"

"H-H-Hai…H-H-Hinata-chan. I-Ice. O-Onegai"

"Hai!"

Naruto stayed there glaring at his now archenemy.

**The Door knob!**

--------------------------------

Naruto sat where he was in his seat, the ice comforting him. Hinata had given him a back massage before he began the paper work.

"At least I'm better at this then Tsunade-baa-chan…" He finished up signing the last paper which was a request to have someone built a shop. He sighed putting the paper into the out tray. He slowly got up using the chair to help him. He stood up and kept the ice at its place with one hand. He walked slightly like a penguin and gritted his teeth. He reached the door and pulled it open.

He saw Hinata standing there, she screeched and jumped about a foot into the air. Naruto blinked twice looking at her, then looking her over, she was wearing her nightgown with a robe over it.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

"I came to tell you to get some sleep." She said, she was clutching her chest where her heart resided.

"Did I scare you?" Naruto asked, a grin appearing on his face. Hinata nodded her head quickly.

The grin became larger, "Hahaha! I knew I would! Eventually…" he laughed and stepped out of the office. Hinata grinned and hugged him gently.

Naruto was still grinning as she helped him to their room.  
_  
I guess I'm getting good at lying? As long as Naruto-sama doesn't know I was acting._

--------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! Just another one-shot! XD I had fun on this one. Poor Naruto-sama though…**


End file.
